Never Is Forever
by Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose
Summary: Amber didnt die in the bus accident, and most people would have said goodbye when she was dieing, but House says goodbye to his last chance of ever telling her hes in love with her.But maybe he'll get a secondchance at her after all,and with Wilsons help!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm a new author and this is my premier so please review! This is Hamber!**

**I stood in the soft numbing silence of the room. I felt the cold set in and I wanted it to leave. Yet… I needed it to stay. I needed to feel her body against mine, but that would never happen, it could never happen. To tell her my deepest darkest secret. Yet she was his and I could have no more than those stolen moments when eyes lock, when we thought the same thing, when we both smirked, or both laughed, or both criticized. **

**As I watched them, the perfect couple, sit there talking in hushed whispers I felt my body start to tremble, my eyes start to sting, my breathing hitch, and my heart ache. Why couldn't it have been me? I loved her. I was in love with her, and still am. I would never cheat on her, I would never hurt her. Alright, I know that last one sounds like a stretch for me but, if she were to be mine then I would make sure her bright smiles, light laughs, and the shine in her eyes would always stay. It hurt me when she was hurt. Best friend or not, if he hurt her, if he ever made those disappear, then I would kill him. For she was everything I could ever want, and everything I could never have.**

**The dark lowlights of the bar made her look more gorgeous than ever…if that was even possible. I stayed in the back and watched them. I stood waiting for him to hurt her. Then I could come to the rescue and save her. That would never happen. No matter how much I wanted her, it could never be. Because Wilson was better, Wilson was smart, attractive, and not a cripple. While I could compete with the first two, the last I would always be defeated. My mind flashed back to when she had woken after the bus crash, after the deep brain stimulation had worked. **

**Flashback:**

_I watched my self walk into the room and watch her sleep. She had just came back to us and had not yet waken. Normally, most people would say goodbye if that person was dieing. Well, I had come to say goodbye to chance. To say goodbye to the smallest chance that I had with her. I sighed and walked up to the gorgeous corn silk blond with the baby blues just a hue or two softer then mine. I lent over the bed and kissed her on her forehead. I let my lips brush the skin along to her ear. "I love you." I had whispered, "I'm in love with you. But I've come to say goodbye to the last remaining chance of a you and me. You love James and he loves you. I have no right to stand in between that. That won't change the fact that I am in love with you. I will always love you, and if he ever hurts you, I will always be waiting in the wings. If he ever hurts you, I will kill him though. I will. Goodbye, my love." I kissed he chastely on the lips and then straightened up. I threw back some Vicodin and then wiped away a stray tear that had managed to escape. Then I took one last look at her and then turned and limped away, without glancing back._

**End Flashback**

I watched as the both stood up. I saw her smile a bright smile. One that I had never seen before. Why couldn't I make her smile like that? Wilson leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek and then hugged her. What the Fuck? They always make out here. Sometimes I think it's just to piss me off. But they could've never known that I was here, that I actually care if they do. What happened why just the hug. I watched as Amber left.

"Goodbye, James. Good luck, and thank you." she told him as if it was a final farewell. Maybe they did know I was here. Maybe they- no, they couldn't .

"Goodbye, Amber. Good luck to you too. Thank you and here's your chance, so don't waste it."

I watched Amber leave and James watched too. Then he took something out of a pack. It was a video. Then, he turned and faced me. I quickly wiped a stray tear away as he made his way over to me. He smirked at me and it felt mocking. Almost like it said _I got the women you love and you don't_. Then his smile turned sincere.

"Hi, House." he said softly as he sat down next to me. I just grumbled a response considering I was a bit pissed at him for obvious reasons. He watched me for a time and then sighed. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table and put his face in his hand then he looked up. Something sparked in his eyes and he smirked. He had an idea.

"I love you. I'm in love with you. But I've come to say goodbye to the last remaining chance of a you and me. You love James and he loves you. I have no right to stand in between that. That won't change the fact that I am in love with you. I will always love you, and if he ever hurts you, I will always be waiting in the wings. If he ever hurts you, I will kill him though. I will. Goodbye, my love." he recited by memory. I looked up immediately dumbfounded.

"You know." I whispered. I felt slight panic rise in me. I wouldn't be able to stand loosing him. That I knew. How had he heard that? I had been completely alone.

I know. Amber is in love with you. We both don't love each other and clearly you are interested in her. There are Camera's in the patients rooms, House. Cuddy gave me this. You're in love with her and she's in love with you. So go after her. She is going to be at the hospital. I didn't tell her but I gave her the tape. Go on, if you love her you will go after her." he told me softly.

That had not been the reaction I had been expecting. I stared at his for a couple of seconds until the reality of his words sunk in. Here was my chance and I wasn't gonna blow it this time…

_**TBC? You decide. Vote now at my profile!**_


	2. Some upsetting news Try and understand

_**Please read and try to understand why Arya8996, Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose, and PromiseMeTomorrow haven't been updating:**_

* Hi! How are you guys? No, this isn't Arya, this is her twin sister Violet (or otherwise known as Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose and Promise (otherwise known as PromiseMeTomorrow). The sole reason we're on Arya's account is that we have some very upsetting news. It's a very long story but we're gonna trim it down to size for you.

Arya has been very depressed lately and it has been getting worse. It recently has been discovered that she has been cutting herself. How do I know this? No, she didn't tell us or give us any reason to think she was even more depressed then Violet (Fate)'s been. Umm… this is a very touchy subject for the three of us: Arya, Promise, and myself… we'll just get to the point.

On Monday, March 1st, 2010 Aryannah Legacy, Violet's sister and Promise's best friend, attempted suicide. We found her in the very back room of our house. Somehow she had gotten a whole of Violet's painkillers (She's a victim of Chronic Pain) and downed the what Violet had left in the bottle. Seventeen pills. When we got to her she was barely breathing and had left us a note. Please understand why we won't tell you what she wrote, that is for our eyes only.

She was released from the hospital yesterday and is now in **Sagamore Children's Psychiatric Center.**

For this reason her stories will from here on be postponed. They're on Hiatus.

Hope's Promise is also on hold because we refuse to continue without Arya. I and Promise will still be on and will be updating shortly. Don't think of us as heartless for continuing our stories. The only reason we are doin so is for theses reasons.

1) Arya made us promise we would continue our stories.

2) It helps take our mind off reality. We want to lose ourselves in our own make believe worlds.

To make this clear the following stories from all three of us will be postponed, if yours is not listed then hopefully it will be updated shortly.

_**These stories are now on Hiatus:**_

Forever

Forever Heart

Always Have, Always Will

Game Of Desire

One Promise To Keep (This is Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose's story but Arya was helping and she doesn't feel right writing it without her.)

Quiet Heartbeats

I Wish You Knew

Accidental Miracles (Again written by both Violet and Arya)

Hope's Promise (All three versions.

_**These Stories WILL STILL BE UPDATED REGULARLY**_:

Six Feet Deep In Fidelity

Make a Wish

Never is Forever

Chasing Freedom

Dana and/or Tori, sorry we haven't kept in touch. A lot has happened. We miss you and hope you are safe.

We are terribly sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone and I hope you understand. Good luck to all of you and may the stars watch over you and good fortune rule over you and all whom you may love.

-Violet (Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose) and Promise (PromiseMeTomorrow)


	3. 911

_**911!**_

_**We'll keep you all posted. **_

_**Again fate has decided to take out its anger on us. **_

_**Shortly after we posted, another even bigger crisis happened. Promise's parents have been in an accident. Their currently critical and the doctors sent us home after a good seven hours. We feel so helpless. Promise is a mess and I'm not much better. We told Arya, she's even more of a wreck. **_

_**Promise's is staying with me. God, can fate screw us even more? I don't think it's possible. Thank you all for your kind words. We'll keep you posted. Anyone have any idea on how to get promise to know we care about her and know how she feels. The same thing happened to us except our parents didn't make it. **_

_**Promise has completely closed up and is pushing everyone away.**_

_**Help?!**_


End file.
